I'll Make A Duelist Out of You
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: A parody of Mulan's song, I'll Make A Man Out of You. This is what happens when you put my three friend, my sister, and I together with Pegasus. With this combination, anything could happen. R&R please.


It's here at last, the song parody that you've all been waiting for (in my delusional world anyway). I know I'm way behind on More Than You Know, and I'm sorry. I'm a little blocked on my ideas, I got to the middle and I'm stuck. Oh well, hopefully I'll get out of it soon. Anyway onto the parody!  
  
I dedicate this song parody to Rachel, Cara, Racheal, and my sister Liz.  
  
  
  
I'll Make A duelist Out of You (I'll Make A Man Out of You)  
  
Pegasus: (walks up a line of five females; Kiyoko, Kanji, Rica, Herb, and Jade) All right you little blood suckers. You've all come to be eliminators, but you all won't make it. (Turns fast to face them; they all jump) No! Only a few will survive! (Pulls off his usual suit top to reveal a muscular chest)  
  
[Music starts]  
  
(He grabs a pole and starts to swing it. He knocks over a table, and the candle labara, before hitting himself in the face.) Owww.... damn!  
  
(Pegasus picks up three hates and a deck of cards) Lets get down to business (Fans out the cards and throws them ail towards the hats)  
  
To defeat Yugi  
  
(They all land in the hats)  
  
Did they send me losers  
  
(Hands them all decks)  
  
When I asked for duelists  
  
(They try the same trick and fail)  
  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
  
(Herb is trying again as a spider lands on her. She begins to flay around throwing cards wildly. Pegasus goes toward her and gets smacked in the face with several cards.) But you can bet before were through (Grabs Herb by the collar and holds her in front of his glowing millennium eye)  
  
Mister, I'll make a duelist out of you  
  
(She gulps as he drops her)  
  
  
  
(They're in a grassy meadow dueling)  
  
It's better in the meadow  
  
(Pegasus is giving Jade his game face, as she freaks out)  
  
For your monster's life points  
  
(Ruka gives a game face that makes her look poses. Herb sticks out her tongue and makes antlers on her head. Pegasus growls at Kanji; she screams and jumps off the platform and runs.)  
  
Once you find your winner  
  
(They're in the kitchen trying to cook, Pegasus is complaining about Ruka's too sweet fudge sticks)  
  
You are sure to win  
  
(Jade and Kiyoko give him a bowl of watered downed Clam Chowder. He throws it away)  
  
You're a mindless, dumb, pathetic lot  
  
(Kandi gives him some sour Kiwi Lime pie as his lips pucker up)  
  
And you don't even have a deck  
  
(Herb hands him a bowl of soup. He tastes it and suddenly jumps up running, spitting out fire. Herb gulps and goes toward the door)  
  
(Herb is trying to lift a box of cards and drops it on her foot)  
  
Herb: I'm never gonna make the cut  
  
(Kiyoko is crawling with a big backpack of cards)  
  
Kiyoko: say good-bye to meeting Yugi  
  
(Ruka tries to guess the top cards and fails; she turns up just desserts, but Pegasus uses  
  
Reverse Trap. She has a fit)  
  
Ruka: Boy, was I a fool in school for listening to them  
  
(Kandi is hanging from a rope over a pit in the shadow realm)  
  
Kandi: This guy's gonna go to jail  
  
(As Pegasus is distracted by Herb, Jade is trying to run)  
  
Jade: Hope he doesn't see me escaping  
  
(Herb is dodging Pegasus as he throws cards at her)  
  
Herb: Now I really wish I had ran away from them  
  
  
  
Be a duelist  
  
You must be smooth as a piece of butter  
  
(Pegasus is running with a backpack full of cards across a thin wire)  
  
Be a duelist With all the grace of a walking walrus  
  
(The girls try one at a time and fail; Jade falls and grabbed onto the side of the cliff. By the time Kandi falls and grabs onto the cliff, all five of them are dangling)  
  
Be a duelist  
  
With all the tricks of a crooked player  
  
(Pegasus groans and leaves them there)  
  
  
  
Mysterious as the powers in my eyes  
  
(The girls are scared to death as they scream)  
  
  
  
  
  
Time is racing toward us  
  
(They are all in the lower part of the castle doing a runway walk) Till Yugi arrives (Pegasus comes out onto the runway with a yellow suit with pink polka dots; Ruka comes out in an orange tube dress with yellow heels)  
  
Heed my every order  
  
(Kiyoko and Jade come out in matching gold pantsuits with cream pinstripes, they strike two sexy poses. Pegasus and Ruka applaud them)  
  
And you just might get Yugi  
  
(Kandi runs across the running and stops in the middle wearing a brown leather vest, a lime green mini skirt, fishnets, and go-go boots. She does a quick Elvis pose)  
  
You're unsuited for job the eliminator  
  
(Herb comes out in a black jumper, gray tights, and black boots; she smiles as Pegasus frowns and comes up to her)  
  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
  
(Pegasus grabs her by the collar and they vanish outside the room. He pushes her and points towards the door.)  
  
How could I make a duelist out of you  
  
(Herb gets up and starts to walk off; she stops and looks at the hats and cards on the ground. She picks them up and tries to make it, but she fails)  
  
Be a duelist You must be smooth as a piece of butter  
  
(She continues on until the next morning. She succeeds, again and again. She lines the hat hats up infront of the castle door and knocks. Pegasus answers the door in a pink shower cap and towel with a rubber ducky)  
  
Be a duelist With all the grace of a walking walrus  
  
(She flings the cards at him, as they get closer to him, they dive down into the hats. Pegasus looks up amazed)  
  
Be a duelist With all the tricks of a crooked player  
  
(They all go back to the hats as Ruka succeeds; Jade, Kiyoko, and Kandi succeed; they go to the meadow and do game faces. Kandi stays put this time as she growls and shows fangs to Pegasus. He leans back startled; Herb comes up with a hideous game face as Jade and Kiyoko growl and show off big muscles. Ruka stands and howls at Pegasus. He applauds them)  
  
  
  
Mysterious as the powers in my eyes  
  
  
  
Be a duelist You must be smooth as a piece of butter  
  
(They go back to the kitchen and cook a stew; they hand it to him and stands back to watch him. He sips it nervously; he jumps up and smiles, it tastes good)  
  
  
  
Be a duelist  
  
With all the grace of a walking walrus  
  
(They go back down to the runway; Herb slides across the floor in white ankle boots, pale blue daisy dukes, and a forest green halter top. She does a running man across the stage as they cheer her on)  
  
Be a duelist  
  
With all the tricks of a crooked player  
  
(The girls all stand before Pegasus in their eliminator outfits. Kandi wears an indigo robe while Ruka has on a royal blue one; Herb has on a black and gray dress, a black trench coat, and black combat boots; Kiyoko has on a white button down blouse a blue and green wrap skirt, and a green pair of mary-janes; Jade wears a black silk jacket, a purple button down blouse, a black skirt with a slit in the front, and purple leather boots)  
  
  
  
Mysterious as the powers in my eye  
  
Pegasus: GO! (They run off and duel Yugi, each failing miserably)  
  
Ruka: Jade  
  
Jade: (sits up from the laying position she was in on the floor) huh, what?  
  
Kiyoko: come on sis, we have a camp to get to  
  
Jade: Okay (Clicks off T.V. with Yugi's duel against Para and Dox)  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this I had fun writing it. I try to hurry and post my next chapter or two. See-ya later, adieu! 


End file.
